invader dib
by B gal
Summary: ok, I did a story format on the cancelled IZ movie with the same tital. Dib tries to distroy all Irkan life. Enough said. rated for bloody inmagery.


(an: Ok, I got some of the plot ideas from the zimwiki. The plot sounded interesting there, so I did a version of it with it. enjoy!!!!!!!

Disclamer: I don't own Zim or Bell. They belong to their respected owners. I own the story of it.)

Two figures were watching over earth. The only thing we can see is there blood red eyes.

"Is that the planet we are serching for?" The first figure asked the other.

"Yes," The other answeared, "The big headed boy may be of used to us."

"...His head isn't _that _big," The first one commented.

"I was speaking medathorcally," The other said.

"Oh."

"But we can't rubbed it in like that," The other contiuned, "he sometimes get the wrong message."

"Good point."

The other figure looked at a drawing of Irk and smirked at it.

"He'll be the key for revenge..."

* * *

Dib had Zim conored. Dib was holding a very strong alien death making device. The werid thing was Zim showed no fear. 

"You can't stop me," Dib sneered.

Zim just gave a simple smirk at him.

"What are you smirking at?"

A random net capture him.

"..."

Zim walked up to the net and smirked.

"Foolish earth child." Zim sneered.

The seren turned over to see a shadow of Zim beating up whoever was in the net.

* * *

Dib walked in the house, completely beaten up. Pros. Melbrance just looked at him. 

"Trying to save the world agian?" His father asked.

Dib nodded, then went to his room. He didn't have time to hear anything of his dad's garbage.

He colpased on his bed and sighed. He thoughed back from the first time He and Zim met to now. He sighed.

"All I need is something that can stop Zim..."

* * *

Zim was holding a random list. He was in his base. 

"Beat the heck out of Dib, check." Zim said, checking off the thing that said 'beat the heck out of Dib'.

Then, five things went in.

One was a tiny grey cute robot with blue eyes.

One was a floating plushed cute moose thing with tiny numbs.

One was a short fat irkan dressed in an invader uniform.

One was a seven year old girl with long white hair, white eyes, peach skin and dressed in a black headband, white dress with a black line through it, long white socks and black dress shoes.

One was a female irkan the high of a nine year old with long black entenies, black eyes, green skin and dressed in a light magenta invader uniform, black gloves, a PAK with three blood red dots and long black boots. She looked really cute.

"TADEDIOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gir shouted at random.

"Stupid annoying robot..." The Irkan girl muttered under her breath.

Zim death glaired the robot.

"Shut up," He sneered, "I'm very busy."

He turned his back. The girl picked up Gir and hugged him.

"What's the plan this time?" The irkan girl asked.

We can see the girl playing with Gir in the background.

"I'm getting it ready right now..." He said.

**MEANWHILE...**

Dib was staring at the wall and sighed. Then, two meekrobs appeared.

One was a beauthiful girl completely white expect for her eyes, which were blood red.

The other was a hot boy completely black but his eyes, which were the same color as the girl's.

Other then their unnatural colors, they looked like any other six year old child.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Don't fear us," The girl said.

"We're only here to help," The boy said.

Dib blinked. The two meekrobs sat next to him on the bed.

"You see, we hate the Irkan empire as much as you do," White said.

"They took over our planet like it was some gum ball," Black said, shacking in rage.

"We're the only ones left in the entire race," White said.

"And we can help you stopped your little treat," Black said.

Dib pondered this for a moment.

"Is this a holigram or something?" Dib asked.

"No," White said.

"If it was, you'll hear a bunch of 'brag a lot' dilouge in there." Black said.

Dib looked at them, confused.

"We can give you the power that can stopped them," White said.

Dib looked at them and smirked.

"Holigram or not, I'm going to enjoy this," Dib said.

* * *

Dib was in a dark room. Only his eyes were seen. 

"Were the heck are we?" Dib asked.

The lights went on to see he was chained to the chair. White was holding something like a shaving device. Black was looking at the boy, evilly.

"W-w-what are y-you doing?" Dib asked, nevously.

"Giving you the power you need," White sneered.

Dib gasped. We can see a shadow of the shaving device going through his skin. Blood stained on the walls. Dib screamed blood curdling screams as a dark force went in his mouth.

When it did, we turn back to see Dib. He was scarred on his check. Blood was stained on his skin. His eyes were closed. When they opened, they were blood red.

The two meekrobs smirked.

"How do you feel?" White asked.

"Nonething but the need to serve you," Dib said. Underneight his usial tone was a demon-isk tone.

The two meekrob leaders smirked.

"Good," Black said.

"All we want from you is to kill off all Irkan life," White said.

Dib smirked.

"Looking forward to it," He sneered.

* * *

Zim was blabbing about his next plan to his henchmen when a random alarm. 

"Meekrob alert!" The computer said.

All the Irkans looked at the computer in fear.

"What's a meekrob?" The girl asked, looking up from playing with Gir.

Skoogde and the Irkan girl looked at her.

"Only the most visious creatures in the entire galiexy," Skoodge said.

"Even the Irkan empire is in fear of them," The Irkan girl pointed out.

"They put a lot of planets in their ruleing," Skoodge said.

"It's a wonder why they hadn't had Irk yet..."

"If they get the Dib who knows what happen?" Zim pointed out.

"Meekrob has left planet with posested big headed boy," Computer said.

Zim's eyes got really wide eyed.

"Come to the Voot cruiser room," Zim said, "there's been a change of plans."

* * *

Zim and his henchmen were in the voot cruiser room.

"Ok," Zim said, "Skoodge, Bell and Kath, you come with me. I don't want Irk dying on foolishness."

"What about me?" Gir asked.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING STUIPD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kath and Zim yelled.

Gir looked at them blankly as the ship flew off.

"I GONNA PLAY WITH A PIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gir yelled.

* * *

Possested Dib looked at the Meekrob's ship's coninets.

"We're almost there," Dib sneered.

The two Meekrob leaders smirked.

Then, a blast went on the ship.

"Oh, it's that pesty Irkan from earth," Black sneered.

"Dib, be a dear and kill them off for us?" White asked.

"Yes masters."

They got Dib a space suit and he went outside the ship.

He saw Zim, Kath, Skoodge and Bell outside the ship. Bell's hands were glowing.

"Your not going to distroy Irk without a fight," Kath sneered.

Dib simplely smirked.

They foughted off. After a while, Dib got an idea.

"Look over there," Dib sneered, pointing over there.

Whoever Dib was fighting looked over there. Dib smirked, then kicked them to a nearby asteroid. You could hear their screams. Whatever they land on faded out of sight.

Dib smirked.

"Mine work here is done," He sneered.

"You did good, slave," Black sneered.

Dib then went on the ship, laughing miatcally. The screen then fades to black.

**TO BE CONTIUNED...**

(an: How's that? R&R, but don't send any flames. bad things happened to those who flame.)


End file.
